prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC509
is the 9th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 154th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Masuko Mika, a nosy school news reporter wishes to learn more about Pretty Cure, and noticing how strange the group behaves she decides to follow after them. '' Summary At school, Nozomi, Rin, and Urara walk to class until they happen to spot the Cinq Lumieres Newspaper Board. They chat about how interesting it is, along with its reputation, but when they look they find out that it only detailed what they ate for lunch. Rin gets angry that the news had to add stuff like this but the others seem fine, causing her to express disbelief. Suddenly, the Cinq Lumieres News Chief Editor, Mika, who prefers to be known as Masukomi, appears. She wanted to interview Urara, as the schools first idol- but before Urara can answer her questions, Rin pushes her aside to start making complaints. She also reminds her that she needs permission to post their pictures and summaries in the news like that, but Mika denies having done anything wrong and tells her that getting the entire school information is a great mission for the Cinq Lumieres News and she must be quick. All of the students surrounding them seem to be impressed; but Rin remains by her statement, although she is shocked that even Nozomi is taken by Mika's attitude. With that, Mika continues to try to speak to Urara but Rin is quick to try to tell Urara not to do it. She doesn't see the problem though and ends up listing quite embarrassing information along with the huge amount of food. Mika asks if she has a boyfriend and she says she doesn't, but she has someone she looks up to. After revealing it to be Nozomi, Mika and the others are shocked while Nozomi seems embarrassed. At lunch, Mika is spying behind the bush and taking photos and writing notes on what Urara is eating with the group. Otaka came over and tells her that such behavior will get old really soon, and Mika admits that while she is right, she doesn't know what else to cover, rejecting Otaka's suggestions of fashion or clothing. While observing the group, she realizes all of the most popular students are included and wonders why Nozomi is in with them since she isn't popular. Otaka says it's nice to have friends who are in different classes and takes off, but Mika is left wondering why Nozomi hangs out with them. She notices something fishy and takes a picture following it; Rin asks Nozomi to get her a plate, and Komachi asks for a straw, as she is their groups leader. Nozomi admits that being leader is hard work, and Karen compares it to being the Student President. Nozomi does agree to fetch the item though, leaving Mika in awe over seeing that out of a group of amazing people, Nozomi would be the chosen leader. In Nightmare HQ, Bunbee scolded Arachnea and told her that Kawarino came the other day and told her that he said that they must get the Dream Collet. He doesn't blame Arachnea, but they must defeat the Pretty Cures and get the Dream Collet, which Arachnea claims she will get. The Cures and Students gather around the News Board to see an article wrote about them, wondering why they are always together. Mika joins the girls and reminds their various roles; with Karen the Student President, Komachi is part of the Library Committee, Rin is an all-around Sports Star, and Urara is a popular idol. They are all popular, so she wonders why Nozomi is so close to them all, then points to the mysterious person on the paper, her source, which Rin recognizes as Otaka. Mika says that according to her, the five have lunch together almost every day, but just before they got together strange things occurred at the school, leaving her to think there is a connection. The girls start to get nervous by this point and worry that she has them figured them out, but when Urara says something to confirm what Mika thought, she is scolded by Rin. Mika asks Karen about her connection with the other girls and Karen anxiously seems not to know what to say. Mika criticizes her for this, given her sharp tongue, but Karen is too nervous to say anything. Mika then recites the motto for the School Paper and refuses to give up until she finds out what is going on. She moves onto Nozomi to ask her the same thing, and brings up the "Leader" comment she heard, asking for clarifications. Nervously Nozomi says that she is the Leader of their Fictional but almost true team called "''The Allies of Justice", and Mika ends up yelling at her for not being more clear about her answer. Karen is quick to save Nozomi by giving Mika an ambiguous answer. After school, Mika spies on the girls walking home, then spots Mr. Kokoda with them. She expresses curiosity and tries to take a picture until a truck blocks the camera view and she misses seeing Mr. Kokoda take off. He is revealed to have changed into his true form and is with the girls in Nozomi's arms. Nozomi asks Coco if its okay for him to do this in public, and he comments that being in his human form wears him out. Mika chases after the girls when they suddenly hear a voice, causing Coco to quickly say it is a Pinky. Mika hides behind a wall and waits to see what is going on, but because they're too far away it nearly impossible. A bell pops out of Nozomi's Pinky Catch and Coco plays it to lure it over, causing the girls to express happiness. Mika continues to follow them until they stopped at Natts House. She looked through the shop window and spots Karen and Komachi, wondering what they might be doing before moving on to Coco and Natts posing as dolls, but when their tails start to move Mika expresses shock. She enters the store and asks the girls what they are doing, and quickly Karen lies by saying they are just browsing. It's only a coincidence that she happened to see them all there together. Komachi explains the shop to Mika and she decides to get a closer look at the "dolls", noting that they moved. Rin and Nozomi claim they are only toys that move and clap, and Nozomi attempts to show her by having Coco clap after she does- but Natts stands there until Coco gets a reaction by tickling his tail, to tell him to move. Annoyed by this, he attacks Coco until the girls can separate them. To get Mika to stop being curious, they claim they can do a lot of amazing things. Suspicious, Mika asks about the employees, but the girls reveal they aren't there. Mika is confused by this, saying that it would be weird to let customers in if they aren't there, but she takes off and grabs a few pictures from outside. Suddenly, Arachnea appears behind her. Mika asks if she is an employee, while Arachnea asks if she is a friend of those girls, and she says she is. The girls hear Mika scream from inside the shop and run outside as they witness Arachnea kidnap Mika. The girls give chase to a creepy, abandoned mall, with her on the working escalator and Mika as her hostage. She demands they give her the Dream Collet or Mika will pay the price, causing them to express shock as Mika asks Arachnea who she is, and what the Dream Collet is. Arachnea grabs the Recorder she had and tosses it aside, then changes into her true form. Just as Nozomi prepares to transform Rin stops her to point out they can't do anything risky in front of Mika. Karen and Urara point out they don't have much of a choice though since she could get hurt. They watch as Mika takes out her camera to take a picture of Arachnea, who grabs it and throws a mask onto it to change it into a Kowaina. Mika is quick to free herself from Arachnea's grasp and hides behind a column, clearly frightened. As she covers her eyes the girls use this time to transform, which alerts Mika when they all speak after finishing. She observes the Pretty Cure and watches as Arachnea orders the Kowaina to attack them. They dodge the attacks, but get distracted knowing Mika is watching them and worry that she somehow found out. The battle soon gets rough, with Arachnea using her web to lasso Mika and start to squeeze her. Cure Dream yelled at Arachnea that she has nothing to do with this, but Arachnea demands the Dream Collet, with Cure Dream refusing. Arachnea continues to squeeze Mika and attempt to reach her- only for the Kowaina to try to attack them. They are unable to get closer and start to worry until devising a plan, with Dream, Aqua, and Mint battling Arachnea while Rouge and Lemonade handle the Kowaina. After the girls separate to get into position the battle resumes. Rouge and Lemonade distracted the Kowaina and it chases them, while the other three get closer to Arachnea and Mika. Arachnea attacked them with purple webs but Mint protects them with Mint Protection, causing it to bounce from the shield as Aqua gets behind her and uses Aqua Stream, which hits her hard enough to make her release Mika. The Cures reunite to handle the Kowaina and they take turns using Lemonade Flash, Rouge Fire, and finally, Dream Attack to destroy it and turn it back into the camera. Arachnea flees while making a promise to remember this, and Mika slowly comes out of hiding to meet the mysterious heroines. Cure Dream gave her her camera and Mika thanked them before quickly asking questions, but when she attempts to take a picture they quickly take off after Lemonade telling her not to. Mika heads back to Natts House, where the girls are at and grows even more curious about the girls she saw earlier. She gets inside to spot Natts in his human form, and asks if he saw five girls together. He claims he hasn't, but when she sees his face, she is quickly taken with his appearance and quickly explains what she saw. She wished to do a report of the five amazing girls who saved her, but he acts confused and told her that there are some things in the world better off not knowing. He asks if she could just forget about it, and swayed by his beauty, she finds herself agreeing to the request. The next morning, Nozomi, Rin and Urara were walking together when they see an article was posted. They worry right away, thinking its about them until Karen and Komachi get a closer look and Karen reveals that there is something else; an article about Natts with the headline "New Hottie found in town", with the pictures being of him. Mika appears again and tells them she met a hottie and the Cinq Lumieres News will from now on make reports about him, then she takes off. Once again Rin expresses disbelief, while Urara feels a little lonely since her own article was thrown away to focus on Natts' face. Nozomi attempts to cheer them up, saying it was for the best anyway, when suddenly they notice a very small, nearly unreadable article about them with the headline "Five girls drove away mysterious person." Though they can't believe she added a small article about them, they were happy they were in the news anyway. Major Events *Masuko Mika, reporter for L'ecole Cinq Lumiere's newspaper, appears for the first time. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Kamaitan Villains *Arachnea *Bunbee *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Masuko Mika *Otaka Trivia *The gem in Cure Aqua's bow is incorrectly colored blue when Mika talks to the Cures after they had defeated the Kowaina. It's normal color is red. *The preview for the episode has the main villain as Girinma with a scene of Cure Rouge kicking him; but the episode instead switched it to Arachnea. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5